


Deeeeaan... (On Crack FF)

by TeshWriter



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Annoyed Dean, Cass got hit by a spell, Cass in love with Dean, Castiel/Dean Winchester First Kiss, Confused Dean, Crackfiction, Crazy Castiel, High School, Ice Cream, M/M, Sam Winchester & Castiel - Freeform, Sam Winchester & Dean Winchester - Freeform, Sam Winchester Ships Castiel/Dean Winchester, bee plushy, on crack
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:13:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23558917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeshWriter/pseuds/TeshWriter
Summary: Cass got hit by a speel and now he's gone crazy (similar to season 7). For some reason, he thinks Dean and he are in a relationship. Dean's confused and Sam thinks it's funny.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 2
Kudos: 34





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So... This Fanfiction will most likely not make a lot of sense. I had a really nice dream about it and thought I should write it down! I didn't put much thought into it. So... again, sorry if it doesn't make sense. I tried
> 
> Also English is not my first language but my favorite one. And because I watch SPN in English I can only imagine their voices in English.  
> Enjoy!

The boys were hunting a young, evil witch. She was known for casting spells that would cause someone to lose their mind. Then she would watch and enjoy the random things a person under her spell would say and do. When the witch got bored she'd kill her victims and move on to the next one. Her latest victim was a high school girl. She was found dead after chasing a butterfly into a forest. Her boyfriend told the Winchester brothers that his girlfriend ran away after telling him a butterfly would lead her to the Rainbow of thousand colors and let her eat from it. The poor boy was confused and sad. But mostly confused because before leaving she slapped and told him to believe in the happiness of the sunshine. She also said that the sunshines name was Blob.

So here they were. Sam, Dean, and Castiel in the forest near the high school searching for the witch.

"We should separate.", said Dean.

"No, it's safer if we stay together", countered Sam.

"Sam, I actually stand with Dean on that one. The forest is pretty big. We will cover more ground if we separate.", said Cass.

"Uh fine." Sam started walking south. Dean and Cass went left and right.

The witch was hiding behind a tree. She had heard the conversation and chose Cass to be her next victim. Slowly she approached the angel from behind. She mumbled some spell and blew what looked like orange dust in the angel's direction. Cass turned around in shock but it was too late the spell had hit him right in the face. Coughing he stumbled backward, the world went black and the last thing he could get out of his lungs was "Deaannn!!!"...

When Cass opened his eyes again he saw worried, green eyes looking down at him.

"Cass! Are you okay? What happened? Are you hurt?"

Castiel had to blink a few times to adjust his vision. The green-eyed man helped him stand up and as Castiel stood in front of the slightly taller man he realized it was

"Dean!" Cass's face lit up, he leaned forward and hugged Dean. "Hey, there huggy bear! You had me worried for a bit ya know."

"Dean, you smell like honey. Are you a bee?"

"Looks like you hit your head a little too hard buddy."

"You smell good, Dean."

"Okay... Stopping this right there!", said Dean blushing just a teeny tiny bit as he let go of Cass. Dean was glad they were alone in the forest seeing as they had a whole conversation while hugging. Although it was quite nice to wrap his arms around Cass and.. Nope! He had to stop himself from thinking any further or our so deep in the closet Dean would have an internal freak-out. Shortly after sam came jogging through the woods. 

"Hey, is everything alright I heard shouting."

Cas turned to Sam to tell him excitedly "There were oranges in my face, then I shouted and then Dean found me and he smells like honey!" 

"What?!"

Dean tried to explain "I found him lying on the ground. When he woke up he hugged me and asked if I were a bee. Maybe he fell too hard and hit his head." Dean shrugged. Sam looked confused but as he watched Cas touching the leaves on the ground and giggling a wave of realization hit him.

"Dean come here a second." Dean was watching Cass smiling to himself because damn the angel looked cute. He followed Sam a few steps away from Castiel.

"Dean, I think the witch got him."

"What?"

"I think the witch cursed Cass or something. Because think about it. Her spells let people go crazy and I mean you can't tell me that this behavior is normal. Even for Cass."

"Shit. That sounds logical. What do we do now, we have to somehow reverse this."

"I- I think I got something. Look" Sam showed Dean pictures of a woman running out of the forest. He continued to speak. "I saw her just moments after I heard the shout from Cass. I think she might be our witch."

"Can you zoom in?", asked Dean. As he got a closer look he realized that she looked familiar. "Sam, I'm pretty sure I saw her before. Where was it again? At... at.."

"The school", said Cass who was suddenly standing right behind Dean looking over his shoulder. Dean could feel the breath of Cass on his cheek. If he turned a little their lips would meet. 

"Dude. Personal Space.", said Dean as he took a step to the right. Now with an acceptable distance between them, he continued. "But Cass's right. I saw her at the lockers, in high school we just came from." 

Sams worried look turned into one of hopefulness. "Good! Then we just have to check the school out, ask if anyone knows her. Come on let's go."

And with those words, all three of them started to walk out of the forest and back to the school.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OMG! Someone actually read my crap!  
> And 8 of you wonderful people even left kudos...  
> BAAAAAMMMM!!!
> 
> (Sorry for the loud noise. This was my brain. It exploded. Don't worry. I'm still alive. :D. )

Dean's eyebrow rose, giving his face a confused look. Of course, a high school would be crowded but with students and not the whole town! In front of the building were tons of people who had set up tables to sell different stuff. There was a woman with books, a man with living fish, two girls with lemonade and so on. On the left, you could see a bit of the football field of the school. Cheerleaders were doing some kind of performance to music and teenagers and parents were watching them, applauding like crazy. With these numbers of people, it nearly seemed impossible to find a young witch. This was like "Where is Walter" only that Walter was female and very attracted to murder. Sam, Dean, and Castiel left the Impala and walked side by side towards the high school/town festival. Dean felt another hand taking his own. 'Sammy you're not a little boy who can't cross the streets alone anymore.' thought Dean but as he looked down he realized the hand that intertwined their fingers did not look like it belonged to a giant. This hand was way smaller.

**(AN: Also this would be weird because their brothers and that's not how you hold hands with your brother. Sorry, this is not Wincest cause I don't like it. It weirds me out *makes a disgusted noise and disappears into nothingness* *reappears cause why not?* But Destiel though... Damn, I live for this shit! Okay eh you shall continue to read in peace...)**

Dean let his eyes travel up the arm that belonged to the hand. It was beige. After the arm followed the shoulder. Still beige. And then... the head of a smiling Castiel. Definitely not beige.

"Hello, Dean.", said the angel.

"Cass, why are you holding my hand?"

Cass opened his mouth to answer but before a word could come out he saw a long line of people at the end was an Italian looking man who sold ice cream.

"Deeeaaannn!!! There is ice creeaaaam!!! I want Ice creeeaaamm!!!", as Cass said this he was bouncing up like a little kid. He still had Dean's hand in his so that Dean's arm went up and down, too. After Cass finally let go of Dean's hand he ran towards the ice cream guy Naruto style. Dean's arm felt like spaghetti... 

Sam was really trying not to laugh but he couldn't hold it in "Deaaaann ice cream!! HAHAHAHA!!"

"Okay Sammy, you can stop now. "

"Okay, okay. But you know what? It's actually quite good that Cass is otherwise occupied because now we can ask people about the witch without having to worry about him."

"But what if he decides cars are cool and he wants to be one so he just jumps on the road. Or he flys away because he wants to go to Hawaii. Or he.."

"Hey, Dean! Stop worrying so much we are just going to start with a person near the ice cream guy so Cass will find us and we can have an eye on him."

"Fine... And I'm not worrying too much!"

"Sure you don't. I know you don't want _your_ little angel to get hurt." Sam wiggled his eyebrows at Dean.

"Ye-...No! He is not _my_ little angel. He.. he is _ours_." Sam raised an eyebrow at Dean.

"Oh shut up, Bitch." Dean angrily started moving towards a woman who handed out flyers to others.

"Jerk!" Sam followed him smiling to himself.

**(moving on to where Cass was trying to get some ice cream)**

The line was very long and Cass started to get bored. He really wanted to eat ice cream but he couldn't stand waiting in line one second longer.' I'm an angel of the Lord! I shouldn't wait that long for anything!! Also, I really want to get back to Dean..' he told himself and made the decision to just skip the line and get right to the front. The next person who would buy ice cream was a boy around 8 years old. he was wearing a blue shirt and beige paints. Cass liked the boy because the beige of his pants was the same color as his trenchcoat. He knelt down to be on the same eye level as the boy and asked: "Hi! My name is Castiel. Since you know my name now we're not strangers anymore. So you're probably allowed to talk to me now. Am I right?"

The boy looked a little confused but the man in front of him seemed nice and he was right, too! "Yeah, I think you're right. What do you want?"

Castiel was happy that it seemed like he understood the rules of talking to strangers. "I want to buy ice cream but I don't want to wait three hours before I get it. Sooooo would you buy me ice cream, please?"

"Ehm. I'm sorry but my mom didn't give me enough money for two."

"Oh, that's disappointing. I- I'm just going to ask someone else..." Castiel was very sad that he couldn't afford ice cream. He didn't know he had to have money for it. 

**(Back to Sammy and Dean-o)**

"No, I'm really sorry but I don't know this girl. You should ask Mandy she knows almost everyone." said the flyer woman after looking at the picture of the witch.

"Thank you for your help where can we find Mandy?", asked Sam.

"She is the captain of the cheerleading team. That means she is probably on the football field doing this little show the cheerleading team does every year."

Sam wrote the name Mandy in his notebook and said: " Thank you aga-"

"Deeaaann!" Cass came running towards them. He hugged Dean from behind and put his chin on Dean's shoulder making the poor guy blush.

"I need money! Please, please give me money, please!"

Dean could feel every single breath Cass took while speaking this concluded in him blushing even more.

"Ehm Cass I- can you- eh, just.." Dean turned around so Cass had to move away. 

"Deaaaannn, I need money! Fast!" 

"Eh yeah, how much?" 

Cass suddenly looked very unsure. "I- I don't know. I didn't, I didn't ask. His lips started trembling, his eyes felt with water, then came the first sob. Tears streamed down the angels face as he started to fill on cry. 

" Now- now I have to- to go back and- and it will take so looooong to- to get i- i- i- ice cream."

"Hey buddy, hey stop. Cass please stop crying. It's okay, I'll just give you five dollars that should be enough. Look at me Cass, look at me, it's okay."

Cass hugged Dean very tightly and after a short amount of time he stopped crying. 

"Okay Dean. Do you want ice cream, too?" 

"Nah, I'm good" 

"Sam? Do you want some?" 

"No thank you." 

Castiel smiled a big, happy smile. "Thank you for the money, Dean!" Then he took the money and ran away. Again, Naruto style.

Dean just rolled his eyes at their angel friend. Sam tried not to laugh out loud in front of the flyer woman. 

"You have a cute boyfriend." , said the flyer woman smiling at Dean. 

Dean's face turned pink and Sam the little brat he was could not hold in his laughter any longer. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That was quite the emotional chapter. I hope you enjoyed it! Soooo yeah Castiel is basically a little kid
> 
> Feel free to comment ideas you have or your personal opinion you have.   
> Until next time! 
> 
> (I just realized I have over 20 kudos right now soooooo.... Thank you!!! ❤️ ❤️)

**Author's Note:**

> Yessss! Done with the first chapter. I could have turned this into a really long One Shot but I think it's better that way. So tell me what you thought about this chapter.
> 
> I have planned a few moments at the school including buying ice cream and holding hands  
> ;)  
>  I hope you liked this if so leave kuddos!  
> Over and OUT...


End file.
